


Monthly

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Female reader!Basically your sweet man helping you though that not so fun time.I always like fics like this myself as it brings a more human aspect to the characters I think.





	1. Chapter 1

Once a month. That was the routine of the most terrible experience a woman ever went through and that time had come once again. You were not a happy camper to say the least. Now, to put things in some perspective you were a member of Overwatch and in being such you had a wonderful friend and comrade in one Angela Ziegler whom being a doctor had come up with a wonderful medicine for her female friends. It was simply a birth control medicine really as one never knew what could happen on missions and it was more to help control the monthly problem, make it more bearable and manageable so if it happened to occur while on mission it was not an inconvenience. Alas, however, nothing was ever perfect so after a couple months of easy to deal with periods you had come to one that was less then pleasant. 

Ok, so you were feeling in absolute hell right now between the hot flashes and cramps, simply holed up in your room to avoid people and to deal with the migraine that was attempting to grow in your skull. You did not want to snap or yell at anyone, it was not their fault mother nature or whatever other cosmic force decided women needed to go through this every month. You were well stocked on tampons and pads so in that department you were not worried, but you had just come to find that your pain meds were gone and you were getting hungry, but venturing out was something you did not want to do at all! So in your darkened room you would pull the covers over your head and groan, trying to block out the world as you suffered. Maybe you would just die here, that would solve the problem right?

Outside in the world you were trying to block out your female friends would know very well what was going on, most of you having figured out the ‘order’ in which you all had your problems…hell Angela had a calendar in her office of it, though it was for her eyes only on that one. So they knew why you were holed up and that if you needed anything you would text them, theoretically of course and if your phone wasn’t a ways away on your desk charging. The men, however clueless they were on most cases usually figured out which of you was in a bad mood, all of you having your own way of telling them as well, and for the most part they would be nicer to you when it happened. In their own ways of course or they would just avoid you.

Currently you had one of them a bit worried, however, and that would be the loving man in your life. Hanzo had not seen you for most of the day and that was strange indeed. You did not always make it to meals together, but usually he would have seen you at least once by now, as it was nearing dinner, to even just tell him you were going to be busy for the day. Currently he would be in a quiet room, one that looked much like a dojo, and trying to meditate, but his mind kept drifting to you. Having been together for nearly a year now he had been learning your habits, your routines and the like so this was quite out of the ordinary and it had him giving up on his meditation soon enough.

Rising from his place on the tatami flooring the man would brush down his clothing, wearing a more casual version of his usual attire, the top on both arms and his hair pulled back with a normal hair tie instead of the long cloth. Making his way out then he would ponder a moment where you could be and first decided to make his way to the lounge, perhaps you had joined Hana for one of her strange games or were watching a movie with the others. Getting there he would scan the room, but not catching sight of you he would frown, the worry only deepening within him. Spotting Mei, however, he would make his way over to her at a calm pace, gaining her attention politely, “Have you seen Sarah? I have yet to encounter her today and I am beginning to worry” he explain, the woman blinking at him a moment before realizing he didn’t know. “She’s in her room,” she say before adding in a quieter tone, “It is that time and it is a bad one for her I am assuming as she has not come out today. I was going to check on her if she did not come out for dinner”

It would take the bowman a moment to process what Mei meant by ‘that time’ but he would figure it out soon enough. Being with you he had made sure to learn of your monthly trouble as well. He did not like seeing you miserable in the least and he knew that it was a part of you. Perhaps the details were gross if he thought too much on it, but it would not scare him off. He knew it usually did not keep you down like this, though, so he was still worried and would assure Mei he would take care of you before he was leaving the room at a bit of a quicker pace. A stop to the kitchen first as he knew you would not have eaten he would grab a bottle of soda, knowing water would make you nauseas, and a bag of your favorite chips. He did not approve too much of junk food, but usually you did not eat too much and this was comfort. He would then make a stop in his room to grab something else, a bag of gummy worms. These more then anything were your favorite and would cheer you up in many cases so he kept a bag or two stashed in his room….they were also a good peace offering if he somehow angered you or something.

Once satisfied he had all he would need, at least until the situation was assessed, would he then make his way to your room. Stopping at the door he would have all tucked under one arm and knocked with the other. “Who is it?” he would hear your voice from the other side and his heart clenched a bit, you even sounded miserable with an underlying whine of pain in your tone, “It is me, Sarah, may I come in. Mei informed me your condition” he would call back to you, his tone gentle and hoping you would allow him and once he got a muffled affirmative he would punch in the code on your door lock. You had given it to him a couple months ago now, and you his, when your relationship took another step forward and he was grateful to it now as he stepped inside.

Eyes adjusting to the dark fairly quickly he would look about the room, seeing your phone on the desk he would reason that was why you had not contacted him, his attention then coming to the bed. In the middle would be a lump under the comforter and he knew full well you burrowed when you were miserable. Moving closer after closing the door he would set the items on the bedside table before moving the comforter enough so he did not sit on it as he settled on the side of the bed. Carefully reaching over he would feel about the lump until he found where your head was located, petting it through the layer as he knew not to force you out, “I was beginning to worry as I had not seen you today” he speak gently “How are you feeling? How can I help?”

If there was one thing in this world you were grateful for that was your boyfriend Hanzo Shimada and right now you were feeling your love for him growing more as his presence was even a bit soothing to you. His questions were expected, yet still sweet and you would slowly begin to move, shifting until the blanket was off of you and you were sitting up mostly, moving to him and relaxing a little as you were pulled into strong arms, “I feel like you are stabbing me with one of your arrows repeatedly in my womb…I ran out of pain killers” being the first thing out of your mouth, feeling his beard brush your forehead before being followed by his lips, “I would never stab you like that, my sweet, but I can get you more of those” he would say referring to the pain killers.

Gently settling you against your pillows, sitting up, he would pick up the chips from the table and hand them to you as your eyes brightened a bit, “Please eat some and I will be right back” he assure, slipping from the room before he could hear you answer. A quick round to one of the other girls would have the needed item in his hand and he would be returning to you to see you had found the soda, pleased you were sipping on it as he hand you the pill bottle and settled back next to you again. Smiling softly you would quickly down two of the little caplets and let him set the bottle aside before you were being pulled back into that warm embrace, “What else can I do?” he ask, very willing to do whatever you needed of him and you loved him for that, “Just stay, the pain should lessen soon and maybe I can nap” you tell him honestly and he nod, shifting on the bed so he was against your headboard and let you lay more fully against him. Lips finding your own then sweetly he would nuzzle your nose, “I will not leave you, I hate seeing you in pain”

Your heart jumping a bit at his words you would snuggle close to your man, feeling quite loved and content right now as you took in his scent “Sorry I worried you, it just hurt to try to get my phone again” you sigh and he shush you before producing one last thing for you, your favorite treat and you just kiss him again as he opened up the gummy worms, “You know I love you right?” you say, your mood getting better as you munch on the treat, feeling his chest rumble as he chuckled beneath you, “I love you as well” he coo and he knew very well that he always would, monthly problems not going to dampen those feelings. He was just pleased to see the pain melting from your face as the meds kicked in, setting your treat aside when you began to yawn and just pulling the comforter over you both as you drift into sleep, he watching over you closely.


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Reader  
> You take care of your man. Sequel to Monthly

Déjà vu, that weird sensation that you have experienced something before, but why were you feeling it now? You were just waking up for crying out loud! All in all you felt fairly good with yourself, it was a good week since that horrible female time had kept you down, though it gave you some nice cuddle time with your boyfriend, so why were you feeling like this? It would be what you pondered as you got up and went about your morning. Washing your face you would pull on some comfy pants and a long sleeve shirt, the weather outside getting cold and you remember 76 saying last night there might be a small blizzard heading your way soon. Shuddering at that thought you slipped on a pair of shoes and made your way out and towards the kitchen for breakfast.

After eating a good bowl of oatmeal and having some tea you figured Hanzo must have decided on some early training as he did not show so you didn’t worry. It’s not like either of you were so controlling you had to know where the other was at all times. So you would make your way towards your little lab area afterwards, honestly what you did was not hugely special, looking through a microscope at samples you were brought, but you enjoyed it and it did help the team in the long run. Usually it was Winston or Angela sending you things, sometimes Mei, so you were just working through some things that had backed up as you listened to some music on the radio.

You would, however, get wrapped up in your work so did not even begin to come out until your stomach grumbled again and you looked at the time to see it was almost 2pm now. Getting up and stretching you would make sure everything was secure as it needed to be and shut off your music before making your way out of the lab and back towards the kitchen, chatting a bit with other members you passed in the hall. Arriving back to the kitchen you would look around a bit to see who was about and did come to frown as usually your boyfriend was in at this time for a drink if not a late lunch as well. It would then dawn on you that you had yet to see or receive any sort of message from him that day.

Brow furrowing that sensation of déjà vu was returning and you were now getting slightly worried, did it have something to do with Hanzo? Needing answers you would grab an apple from the fruit bowl and take a bite out of it as you then head back out and towards the dojo. Maybe he was just in a deep meditation session, that had happened before, and did not realize the time. Of course entering quietly just in case you would blink some as you saw Genji and Zenyatta there, giving a polite smile as both turned their attention to you, “Sorry if I disturbed you” you would say quickly and in a kind tone.

The floating Omnic raising a hand to you in greeting, “Do not worry yourself, we were just finishing our meditations, may we assist you? You seem to have a worry on your shoulders” he would speak in his usual tone and you bit your lip. Of course you would not lie to either of them, but you weren’t sure if this was silly or not. Your attention turning to Genji a bit more, though, “I was actually looking for Hanzo, I haven’t seen him yet today or gotten any messages” you explain and you would see Genji tip his head as if confused, “It is not like my brother to neglect contacting you” he would say

You nodding would take a bite of your apple as you listened, swallowing, “Right, so I was wondering if he had gotten wrapped up in training or helping someone” you muse before Zenyatta would speak, “He and I were in a training match yesterday and he seemed a bit under the weather, though was hiding it well. I believe he went straight to his room after that” he would say and you felt your worry grow, “He sent me a good night text after I told him I was back from a small girls day, I didn’t think anything was up” you say, feeling bad if you had missed him not well!

Genji would rise and move to you, laying a hand on your shoulder, “My brother got used to hiding illness when young, in our original life weakness of any kind was exploited so it is normal for him to hide if he is ill” he explain to you gently and you nod, understanding a little bit. Giving the ninja a quick hug, having gotten closer to this brother during your relationship with Hanzo, you would then move back towards the door, “I will go and check his room, I’ll message you” you assure Genji, not wanting him to worry as well of course.

Finishing your apple you would dispose of the core in one of the many waste bins around before finding yourself in the familiar hall to Hanzo’s room, thinking perhaps it may be a good idea to propose moving in together soon with how much time you were in each others lately. Coming to his door you would knock loud enough and frowned when you did not get a response, but you were not leaving yet. Having his door code you would punch it in carefully and slip inside as quietly as you could, luckily the light from his window illuminating the room enough to see, and your eyes would find a lump in his bed. Eyes softening you would approach and see him with just the sheet over his frame, hair loose as he clutched a pillow under his head, shirtless at the very least with a light sheen of sweat on his brow. He was definitely sick you could tell as you moved to carefully sit on his bedside, relieved at least when his eyes would open and he was turning to face you tense. His senses were dull that you had gotten this far without waking him, but least he had sensed you last minute.

“Sarah…”You would hear him breath and luckily he did not sound raspy or anything, just tired, and you smiled as you reached a hand to gently brush his hair from his forehead. In doing so you could feel his temperature was a little high, but not dangerously, “Hey you, why didn’t you message me you weren’t feeling well?” you ask gently, giving him a smile to show you were not mad of course. You could see him frown as he moved his head to your lap at your cool touch, “I saw no reason to worry you” he say quietly and you sigh, leaning to kiss his forehead, “I already was cause I hadn’t heard from you and Zen said you were off yesterday during your match” you explain.

Oh you could tell he did not want you to see him like this, but yet he wanted you close as he wrapped an arm around your back to hold you there, “I cannot be seen weak” he murmur and you just run your fingers through his hair gently yet, “Oh Hanzo, I know you are a strong man, but a fever knocks us all down now and again…well aside from Zen, but he had that computer virus a bit back” you remind him before leaning to press a kiss to his forehead again, wanting to assure him you would care for him, “Let me go get you something to help” you add, managing to coax him to lay back on his pillows so you could get up and assured him you would be right back.

Once out of the room you would text Genji your discovery of course and tell him you were taking care of him as you head once more to the kitchen. This time your task leading you to making some tea and toast for the man, putting the tea in a thermos to keep in warm and the toast on a plate. You would then slip to your own room for this lavender based salve you had for muscle aches, it was a more natural remedy that you preferred and knew he would recognize it as he had rubbed it into your shoulders many times before. Once set you would manage to get back without dropping anything and slip inside to see he was still awake.

Settling back on his bed with him you would offer the toast, “Come on, you need to eat something at least” you coax and were pleased when he would munch on it while you poured him some tea to wash it down. “Thank you, Sarah" he would finally say as he finished it all, looking a little better already, “You do not have to stay, I will be fine” he then try to add and you found it easiest to just ignore that statement of his as you got the salve, “Lean forward” you say instead, slipping behind him when he finally did and not ignoring the small groan he gave when you began to rub the salve into his back, “You seem so tense, this will help” you assure and he nod, letting you do as you please as it was indeed helping him to relax.

It felt so good to him and you would only stop when he wavered and jerked awake because he had been nearly asleep again. Putting the jar away you would help guide him back and let him settle with his head on your lap once again, “Sleep, Hanzo, I won’t leave you” You promise him and though you would not see it at this angle a smile would come to his lips. Never had the man let someone so close to him in times like this, in truth only his mother had ever been so close when he was a child, so his trust in you was great indeed, “Aishiteru” you would hear in almost a whisper before feeling his shoulders relax and you smiled softly. Fingers in his hair once more as you realized where the feeling of déjà vu had come from, him taking care of you in your time of need and you knew you would always do the same for him, “I love you too, Hanzo”


End file.
